together
by waz-up-woMAN
Summary: in which Ene projects her feelings onto the wrong person [KuroEne]
1. first meeting

A/N: Wow it's been forever and I'm really trying to do a stream of consciousness type of writing. It's kinda weird. This fic is posted on my tumblr so yeah. It might also be a part of a series. I dunno let's see. BTW. Kuroha is referred to as Konoha because I think it's weird if he calls himself Kuroha? So yeah.

EDIT: when it first published it was missing some of the words but anyways fixed some grammar while we're at it

* * *

Whenever Ene is not bugging Shintaro or exploring his files, sometimes she thinks of the past. She remembers the time of when she was just Takane; a fool whenever Haruka appeared.

She tries not to dwell on the past. She's not exactly human anymore.

There's something different in the air and it makes her worry. Despite her snarky attitude to Shintaro, she still cares. They're friends. From her position in the computer screen she sees a shadow. She's nervous and she prepares to wake up the idiot Shintaro but she worries: what if she won't be fast enough and panic flows through her and then- the shadow reveals itself.

Ene freezes and she knows the figure. It's different but she knows. Everything that was white before is black now, but it doesn't matter. She knows the figure. It's the avatar that Haruka made. Even when the color scheme is opposite. It's all the wrong colors and Ene takes it for how it is because it feels familiar when it doesn't. She's about to speak when the black -isitHarukaorisitsomethingelse- places a finger against his lips. His lips are in a smirk and even though the only light in the room is from the computer screen Ene can tell that his eyes aren't sane. It doesn't matter though because Ene finally sees Haruka and she feels like it's a delusion but it's fine. She figures now is a perfect time to say her apologies and she's so nervous because even now she cares -isitlove- for Haruka.

The figure steps forward and is right before Ene and she sees him in full detail. It is his avatar in all the wrong colors and she can't help but smile. It's small and tiny but it's there. She's opens her mouth again and once more he places his finger against his lips. Ene stops and she just nods her head. She leans her head forward so it touches the screen and she's smiling so brightly now because he's here. He's here and even if he changed his appearance he's alive. She's so happy and something akin to tears form under her eyes. Her eyes close and she's smiling so brightly. So brightly like the times before there was an Ene and she was just simply Takane.

In her bliss she doesn't see how the figure connects Shintaro's phone to the computer and suddenly she's being transferred into it. She panics somewhat because this was sudden but she doesn't want Shintaro to wake up because she fears he'll panic and hurt himself if he sees this Haruka in his room late at night.

She's now in the phone and she just stares at this Haruka because she doesn't know what to do. He opens his mouth and asks for her name. Ene is confused because is it not obvious who she is? But she replies that she is Ene. Not Takane. She's no longer Takane because Takane is human and a fool. He nods his head and Ene wants to ask for his name because what if he's not Haruka and then she'll be stupid for saying the wrong name and- she learns that his name is Konoha. Ene feels the stress ease off her shoulders and she cautiously repeats his name. He smiles but that smile is strange. It's different and something about it terrifies her. He tucks the phone into his pocket and all Ene sees is black and she's nervous because in a way she's being stolen along with Shintaro's phone but it's fine because she'll be returned right? Even if this is Konoha and not Haruka, that sincere tender personality can not be erased.

So Ene tucks herself further into the phone and through the illumination of the phone screen can see how Konoha is moving now because the fabric of his pocket is shifting. Again she's worried about Shintaro because she's suddenly leaving and she should have left a note or at least ask Konoha to write one for her. It's too late though and Ene closes her eyes and breathes out. It's going to be okay because she's with Konoha and she'll be returned and she's getting a second chance and she won't ever abandon him again.


	2. as days pass

A/N: so I've decided to continue this as a series and pretty much plan to explore their relationship in this kind of setting. Prepare for a bunch of manipulation done by Kuroha!

* * *

A week has passed and Ene realizes that Konoha is not the same as Haruka. She understands though. She's no longer Takane. While mildly surprise, Ene is okay with Konoha. He does not talk much to Ene but she's fine with it. She is simply happy that he allows her to remain with him.

Sometimes Konoha leaves Ene behind in his room and doesn't come back for hours. Usually he leaves the room with that crooked smile. The one that makes her nervous and reminds her of the night Konoha stole her away. She wonders what he does while he's gone.

Currently Konoha is gone and Ene takes the time to explore Shintaro's phone once more. A few days ago she sent Shintaro an email explaining that she's on a vacation and is exploring the internet. She may have lied to the boy but she feels that if she told him the truth Shintaro would do more stupid things that she rather not have happen. She checks the inbox and sees his reply.

The girl reads it again for a third time. He scolds her for her sudden disappearance but leaves her a note to not catch any viruses. She grins because Shintaro does care for her and it makes her happy that she's managed to keep friendships even in this state. She closes the email and places into a folder for later reference. There's the click of the door and Ene perks up.

A bright smile appears on her face and she chirps a hello to Konoha who is entering the room. The male responds with a short greeting and proceeds to the restroom. Ene is excited. She can talk with Konoha even when he just nods his head at her bickering. She feels a rush of excitement because he was willing to let her be in his company. This rush has been happening more frequently with her stay with Konoha. She slaps her cheeks. She shouldn't be thinking about this. She's learned from Takane's mistakes.

Soon Konoha is before her and Ene shoves her face into her sweater. Her face feels hot and she mumbles her apologies for her strange behavior. Konoha gives a breathy chuckle and Ene doesn't know how to respond. The bags under his eyes are not as heavy and even though his usual face is composed; it's different to actually see emotions. The laugh sounds similar to the way Haruka would laugh and the smile on his face doesn't frighten her. She beams at this change.

His face returns to it neutral state and Ene is disappointed slightly but keeps her smile. She asks about his errand; he insists that his outings are errands. He replies that it was entertaining. The girl responds that he constantly states that his outings are entertaining. Konoha disagrees with her and states this time he spent time with a girl name Marry who makes his outings even more fun. Ene feels something coil in her gut and it makes her uncomfortable. He continues on how Marry is stubborn to change his plans so they correlate to hers.

Ene is somewhat interested in these plans that Konoha carry because he hasn't told her much to begin with. Something catches her eye and she noticess the bandaid on his hand. She begins to fret over the matter and the brunette looks down and attempts to ease her concern. It's nothing he tells her; just a minor scrape when Marry's friends became a little to handsy.

Ene pouts because it sounds dangerous and she worries for him. He chuckles once more and this time Ene can hear, feel the dangerous tone of his voice. She's nervous. The male seemed to have detected her shift in mood and proceeds to change the subject by asking about her day. She follows the topic shift and states how nothing changed and how she wishes to go outside. Konoha informs her that soon she will and Ene perks up and wants to learn more. He doesn't tell. Instead he leans his head towards her and Ene nuzzles her forehead against the screen where Konoha's forehead is. She realizes this is strange way to say good night and it causes another rush to run through her. Konoha withdraws from the screen and gives her a smile. It looks forced to the girl but she takes it and returns it with a more genuine smile. He gets into his bed and Ene is left by the table and she's confused at what's happening to her. She doesn't want a repeat of Takane. She's grown from that and she doesn't understand why this Konoha –notHarukanohe'sdifferentfromHaruka- causes such a light feeling in her.


End file.
